


Sweet Victory

by Awareness_Bringer



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-03 19:24:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21184703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awareness_Bringer/pseuds/Awareness_Bringer
Summary: One-shot. Desire races at Dawn Island with Luffy watching.





	Sweet Victory

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece, Eiichiro Oda does.**

**[SV]**

**Sweet Victory**

**[SV]**

On the outskirts of the East Blue Sea's Dawn Island, Monkey D. Luffy, a local young man aspiring to be a Pirate, was sitting on a hill where he watched a motorboat race happening out at sea. While he didn't recognize any of the racers, Luffy enjoyed the scene happening in front of him and was actually rooting for the good-looking redhead that he referred to as "Lady Crest Head" due to the shape of her hair.

Unfortunately, the merriment quickly turned to shock and concern when he saw the local Sea King known as the Lord of the Coast appear from out of the water and attack the racing boats. Luffy felt immediately compelled to go and help because while he didn't exactly know any of the racers, the first time he saw the Sea King taking a bite to eat was more than enough for him to see.

However, Luffy's concerns turned out to be unnecessary as he saw Lady Crest Head speed around the Sea King before throwing a sack into the monster's open mouth followed by the Lord of the Coast blowing up from the inside. Seeing the Sea King die in a bloody mess made him momentarily jealous that he didn't get to it himself, but he couldn't restrain an awed expression as well as a laugh at how Lady Crest Head tricked that idiot animal into eating bombs.

**[SV]**

Reaching the finish line at last, Desire let loose a joyous laugh from both winning the race and slaying a Sea King by herself. "I so made the right call of racing here!" She cheered for herself. Winning a race in Sea King-infested waters was one thing, but actually killing one would bolster her reputation, especially when it was finally time for her to take up pirating. After getting her racing money on Dawn Island, Desire took the time to reflect on what she just accomplished before she then heard an energetic, young voice coming towards her.

"That was great, Lady Crest Head!"

"Huh?" Desire uttered as she turned around to see who spoke before the straw hat-wearing teenager literally crashed into her and they fall onto the sandy beach with the kid landing his head into Desire's bosom.

While Desire was blushing red from the incident, the little Straw Hat looked up to look at her face and sheepishly said. "Sorry, Lady Crest Head, I guess I got too excited."

"Get off me, you little perv!" Desire finally screeched as she punched the brat away from her. Standing straight up, she added. "And my name is Desire!" She started to make her leave before the Straw Hat began to follow her.

"Sorry, Desire." He was saying to her before he then gestured to himself. "My name is Monkey D. Luffy, future King of the Pirates, and I'd like to invite you to my crew when I set sail in the next three days."

Stopping still, Desire glared at Luffy for a good long minute before chuckling in amusement. "You've got a good goal, kid, but I'm already planning on reaching the top with my own friends when I become a Pirate on my terms."

"Oh, you want to be a Pirate already?" Luffy asked Desire as if he didn't exactly hear her refusal. He then laughed. "That makes me want you in my crew even more!"

Desire couldn't help but growl at the young man's arrogant attitude, and in her frustration, took out a chocolate bar that she then hit him with. "Just have some chocolate and leave me alone!"

Luffy gasped loudly as he held the chocolate bar in his hands and said to Desire as she was leaving. "You're giving me chocolate, too?! You're beautiful, cool at racing boats, and nice?! You're a great person, Desire! I'm liking you even more by the minute!"

Desire was back to blushing at Luffy's words as the latter took some bites from the chocolate before he then ran toward her to plant a large kiss on Desire's lips which freaked her out even more.

**[SV]**

**With my new outlook on One Piece filler stuff, this pairing sounded nice at the time. **


End file.
